Normally I don't
by Scarlett Overkill
Summary: Sasuke itu ambisius. Naruto itu egois. Hubungan mereka awalnya memang wajar-wajar saja. Tapi konon kupu-kupu datang membawa badai. Berhasilkah keduanya nantinya bertahan melewati terjangan badai dalam hubungan mereka itu? SASUNARU/yaoi/secondfic/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. R&R ne XD


**Normally I don't...**

 **by Scarlett Overkill**

 **SasuNaru, Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **warning: typos(if any), plot kecepetan dan mainstream, OOC-ness, dll. (ini fanfik ujicoba XD)**

a/n: Coba deh baca ini sambil denger lagunya Wacci - Kirameki (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ending 1) atau 7! yang Orange. Tapi terserah reader lah. :D

.

 **(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Naruto sudah terbiasa menunggu.

Kapanpun, dimana pun, siapapun.

Menunggu itu menyiksa, pekerjaan yang memang paling dibenci olehnya.

Tapi, seberapapun besarnya dia tidak suka menunggu, dia tetap harus melakukannya.

Kapanpun. Setiap kali dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Setiap saat.

Tapi bukan menunggu yang jadi masalah. Jika orang yang ditunggunya itu akhirnya datang, maka Naruto bisa saja melupakan rasa lelahnya karena penantian panjang itu. Dia masih bisa memaafkannya.

Tapi persoalan akan lain lagi jika orang yang ditunggu itu tidak pernah datang. Tak hanya sekali. Berulang-ulang kali.

Naruto masih berusaha memaklumi. Mungkin kekasihnya itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin lain kali dia akan datang.

.

.

.

Suatu sore, Naruto menelepon kekasihnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn,"

"Aku ingin bertemu besok."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada pekerjaan."

"Besok hari Sabtu, Teme, kau tidak berangkat ke kantor."

"..."

"..."

"Aku ada meeting dengan kolega."

"Tch, jangan beralasan. Aku tau kau sengaja menghindariku kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Bohong. Kita belum bertemu selama berminggu-minggu- _dattebayo_ , aku hanya minta seharian saja denganmu!"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa, Usuratonkachi."

"... Jam berapa kau mulai meetingnya?"

"Sehabis makan siang sampai jam setengah enam sore."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kita bisa bertemu jam tujuh malam."

"... Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?! Meetingmu jam enam sudah selesai kan?!"

"Tch. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, Naruto, kau ini sudah dewasa kan? Mengertilah sedikit."

"Tapi aku sudah mencoba mengerti kesibukanmu selama berbulan-bulan ini- _ttebayo_! Jika kau tetap seperti ini... maka... kau... kau..."

"...Apa?"

"...Kau akan-"

"..."

"...Lupakan. Lakukan saja apa maumu, Teme, aku tidak peduli."

"Hey!"

"Jaa."

Sambungan telepon langsung diputus secara sepihak.

.

.

Naruto memandangi teleponnya, lalu melempar benda itu ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Kepalanya menelungkup pada lipatan tangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti akan menangis.

Teme sialan. Kejam sekali. Tidak pernah menghargai usahanya sedikit pun. Bahkan meluangkan sedikit waktu saja tidak bisa. Selalu saja pekerjaan yang paling utama, dirinya terus-terusan dinomorduakan.

Kedua mata Naruto memerah dan berkilat basah.

.

.

Telepon genggamnya di atas kasur bergetar dan menderingkan nada bunyi pesan singkat. Naruto mendongak, lalu melangkah lunglai ke kasur untuk mengambil benda itu. Ada satu pesan baru. Dari Sasuke.

.

 _Kenapa kau menutup teleponmu huh? Baiklah terserah. Besok kita bertemu di Rasengan, aku akan datang jam setengah delapan. Jangan telepon, aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Ja._

.

Mata Naruto yang sedikit memerah langsung membulat gembira. Senyum lebar seketika menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian, dengan hati yang bergemuruh senang, ia gerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan itu. Jari-jarinya antusias mengetikkan pesan balasan.

.

 _Oke! Aku akan menunggumu disana! Jangan telat ya~^^_

.

Tidak ada yang tau betapa bahagianya Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terlihat gembira sekali. Dia mengenakan jeans dan kaus favoritnya. Tidak masalah jika penampilannya terlalu kasual, toh dirinya juga bukan orang yang _fashionable_.

Ia semprotkan parfum yang baru dia beli tiga hari lalu, lalu kembali merapikan rambut jabriknya meskipun percuma. Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul enam empat lima. Masih ada banyak waktu. Apalagi jarak rumahnya ke Rasengan tidak begitu jauh, bahkan hanya dengan berjalan kaki akan menghabiskan setengah jam perjalanan saja.

Gemuruh antusias menggema dalam dadanya, Naruto terus menorehkan senyum. Lalu dengan gempita semangat, ia melangkah keluar, melangkah dengan penuh harap.

.

.

.

Naruto memesan meja untuk dua orang, juga segelas jus jeruk buat dirinya sendiri. Masih sepuluh menit sebelum jam setengah delapan, jadi dia mungkin akan sedikit menunggu lagi.

Telepon genggamnya terasa berat, kemudian dia mengeluarkan benda oranye itu lalu membuka aplikasi game.

Baiklah, kemungkinan Sasuke juga akan telat. Jadi untuk menghilangkan bosan, mungkin dia akan memainkan game favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, bisa saya tulis pesanannya sekarang?"

Pelayan itu sudah menanyai Naruto pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak empat kali.

"Nanti dulu, aku masih menunggu seseorang."

Jawaban Naruto pun juga sama.

Pelayan itu membuat ekspresi aneh sebelum akhirnya membungkuk kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto merengut, memandangi telepon genggamnya yang nyaris kehabisan daya. Sialnya hari ini dia lupa bawa power bank jadi tidak bisa menge-charge hapenya.

Masih tidak ada berita dari Sasuke. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia mengirimi pesan ke nomor Sasuke, tapi tak ada balasan satupun. Naruto tidak bisa meneleponnya karena baterei hapenya nyaris habis, dan di restoran ini hanya ada dirinya seorang...

Hah, memang suatu kesalahan dia bermain game tadi.

Dia memandangi jam tangannya lagi. Sembilan lebih empat puluh menit.

Sialan. Jadi dia sudah menunggu selama dua jam lebih di restoran ini. Dan sampai sekarang Sasuke tak nampak batang hidungnya!

Tidak. Belum. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Siapa tau Sasuke akan datang setelah ini. Ia hanya perlu menunggu selama beberapa menit lagi. Hanya beberapa menit...

Kemudian, pelayan yang tadi menghampirinya kembali. Emosi Naruto langsung membludak.

"Aku sudah bilang pesannya nanti! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang!" sentak Naruto kesal. Wajahnya gelap oleh amarah.

Sial. Dia terlalu lama memendam amarah sehingga sekarang dia melampiaskannya ke pelayan yang tidak salah apa-apa... Sial...

Wajah pelayan tadi tampak terkejut. "Maafkan saya tuan, tapi restoran akan tutup lima belas menit lagi." Dia menjelaskan takut-takut.

Seketika air muka Naruto mengeruh. Dia langsung terjun dan tenggelam dalam kekecewaan yang teramat besar. Tangannya mengepal erat, dan wajahnya tampak sangat kecewa.

"...Aku akan bayar langsung saja kalau begitu."

Naruto mengeluarkan tiga lembar yang sepuluhan dollar lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kemudian, dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Simpan kembaliannya."

Pelayan di belakangnya tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Tapi perasaan Naruto mengatakan bahwa pelayan itu sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba. Tidak butuh. Naruto tidak butuh tatapan iba itu. Naruto tidak butuh rasa kasihan.

Tch, tiga puluh dollar hanya untuk segelas jus jeruk? Gila.

Tapi yang paling gila adalah Sasuke.

Kejam sekali dia. Bukankah yang mengajak makan di tempat ini pada awalnya adalah dia? Tapi kenapa dirinya sendiri malah tidak datang?!

Tidak. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Mungkin dia harus menemui Sasuke langsung.

Ini sudah nyaris jam sepuluh. Kantor jelas sudah tutup, jadi kemungkinan Sasuke sudah berada di rumahnya.

Baiklah. Sepertinya dia harus melakukan kunjungan larut malam setelah ini.

.

.

.

Naruto naik bus terakhir menuju rumah Sasuke. Beruntung sekali masih ada bus jam segini. Naruto tidak punya mobil ataupun motor jadi jika dia ingin ke suatu tempat dia harus naik transportasi umum, atau meminta seseorang untuk mengantarnya.

Begitu dia sampai di rumah Sasuke, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit.

Ugh, apa tidak apa-apa berkunjung jam segini?

Takut-takut, Naruto menekan bel rumah Sasuke, lalu menunggu pintunya dibukakan.

Tapi bukan Sasuke yang membukakan pintu. Bukan rambut hitam jabrik mirip ayam yang dia lihat sewaktu pintunya terbuka.

Tapi warna merah muda. Rambut bercat merah muda pendek milik seorang wanita yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Wanita yang cantik sekali.

Naruto membeku di ambang jalan masuk.

"Umm... Siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"..."

"Well?"

"...dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia sedang di dapur. Kau siapa ya?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Uh... umm..."

Naruto menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke bahkan sebelum wanita itu mengutarakan sesuatu. Wajahnya sama sekali jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Alisnya bertaut, membentuk kerutan di dahi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang marah.

"Hey!" Wanita itu berseru, seperti protes.

Sasuke muncul dari balik dapur, tangan menggenggam dua cangkir teh.

"Naruto?" Suara Sasuke terdengar terkejut. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Wanita di pojok ruangan tampak kebingungan. "Oh? Kau kenal dia, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf karena aku tadi agak lancang. Apa kau temannya Uchiha-san?" Dia bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. "Aku kekasihnya."

Jeda.

"O-Oh?" Wanita itu tampak sangat kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis, dari senyum kecil menjadi blank, lalu berubah menjadi senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memulai.

"Apa?" Naruto menanggapi tak tertarik.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berdeham tidak nyaman. "Umm, kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang..."

Sasuke melangkah maju. "Haruno-san."

Wanita bernama Haruno itu kembali ke sofa, lalu membereskan beberapa berkas di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya. Gerakan tangannya tampak sangat kaku. Begitu barang-barangnya beres, Haruno berdiri lalu kembali memakai jas panjangnya.

"Uchiha-san, maaf kalau aku mengganggu malam kalian. Aku akan langsung pulang. Urusan berkas-berkas itu bisa kita bahas lagi hari Senin."

Sasuke tampak sangat tidak puas. "Biar kuantar kau pulang."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Haruno tertawa kaku. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan menelpon taksi untuk menjemputku di depan."

Lalu Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

Haruno pun berlalu dari balik pintu depan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada para lelaki di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto masih terlihat marah. Dia duduk di atas sofa, bersebelahan dengan bekas tempat duduk si Haruno itu tadi.

Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya, lalu meletakkan secangkir teh untuknya. "Minumlah."

Naruto memandangi cangkir itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau. Sebelumnya tadi kau ingin memberikan teh ini untuk wanita itu kan? Aku tidak akan mau meminumnya."

Sasuke tampak kesal. Dia langsung menyambar cangkir teh itu lalu berjalan marah ke arah dapur. Dia menuangkan isi dari kedua cangkir teh yang masih panas itu ke wastafel cuci piring, lalu menghempaskan cangkir-cangkir itu dengan kasar ke sana. Suara dentingan cangkir yang bersahut-sahutan mengindikasikan bahwa si Uchiha juga sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang bagus saat ini.

Sasuke kembali lagi, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Naruto. Matanya nyalang dan sengit.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini."

Itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Naruto memandanginya. "Kau tidak ingat janjimu hari ini?"

Sasuke mengerut bingung, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Tch! Seharusnya aku tau itu," Naruto memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum miris menyakitkan. "Kau terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu bahkan kau tidak ingat hari ini membuat janji denganku di Rasengan."

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "Oh."

Naruto menatapnya. Menunggu. Well?

"Maaf."

Naruto mendengus kecewa. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. "Tidak perlu minta maaf kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyesalinya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menunggumu selama berjam-jam tadi- _ttebayo_. Aku bodoh sekali," cetusnya. "Kalau seperti ini jadinya kau seharusnya tidak usah berbohong padaku."

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu!"

"Well, benarkah?" Naruto menatapnya skeptis. "Yang kuingat kemarin, kau bilang bahwa meetingmu akan selesai jam setengah enam, benar? Aku sudah menunggumu seperti orang aneh di restoran sampai restorannya tutup tapi kau sama sekali tidak datang! Dan ternyata kau hanya di rumah berduaan dengan wanita lain!"

Sasuke beralih emosi. "Aku tidak berduaan dengan wanita lain! Dan sekalipun iya, itu hanya tentang pekerjaan! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu ini berkali-kali?!"

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Aku baru tau ada meeting sampai tengah malam begini- _ttebayo_ , berduaan di dalam rumah pula."

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab.

Suara tawa Naruto jadi bergetar, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Siapa wanita tadi Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu hanya kolega. Dan kami hanya membahas soal pekerjaan di sini, tidak lebih!"

"Ya ya, sepertinya itu alasan yang _sangat_ masuk akal- _ttebayo_." Naruto menjawab sarkastis. "Sangat masuk akal bahkan kau sampai melupakan janjimu denganku. Apa aku ini sama sekali tidak penting Sasuke?"

Bibir Sasuke menegas, membentuk satu garis lurus. "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu, Naruto, pekerjaanku ini sangat penting buatku! Haruno Sakura itu adalah klien penting yang harus berhasil kutangani. Jika kerjasama ini sukses, aku akan mendapatkan promosi di kantor, jadi aku bisa memiliki jabatan yang sudah kuimpikan sejak dulu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti hah?!"

Naruto mendengus kembali. "Apakah membujuk klien berarti kau juga jadi penggoda wanita, ne Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke menggelap penuh amarah, matanya nyalang dan lebar. "Apa. Maksudmu."

Naruto tertawa sinis. "JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAU- _TTEBAYO_! HANYA ORANG BODOH SAJA YANG PERCAYA ADA MEETING TENGAH MALAM BEGINI!" Dia meledak. "JIKA PEKERJAANMU ITU SEGITU PENTINGNYA, BUANG SAJA AKU! PACARI DIA! TIDURI DIA! NIKAHI SAJA DIA-"

.

 **PLAKKKKK!**

.

Naruto diam saja saat pukulan itu menghantam wajahnya, membuat pipi kirinya memanas dan merah padam.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. "Tutup mulutmu."

Naruto merasakan setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya remuk.

"See? Kau bahkan sudah berubah. Kau dulu tidak pernah memukulku seperti sekarang ini kan?" Naruto tertawa lemah menyakitkan, berusaha menyamarkan suara seraknya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya. Otaknya membeku, tidak sadar akan perbuatannya sendiri. "Naruto..."

Naruto mengulum bibirnya. "Aneh sekali. Aku sekarang jadi tidak yakin, aku ini kekasihmu atau bukan sih."

Setetes air mata meluncur deras di pipi Naruto, tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia menggigiti bibirnya, seperti menahan isakan.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk di sana, menatap Naruto tak percaya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto menangis setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan melihat Dobenya itu menangis menahan sakit, dengan luka merah di pipinya, jantung Sasuke seperti diremas dengan menyakitkan.

Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri setelah menit-menit penuh kesunyian berlalu. Naruto masih menunduk sambil berlinangan air mata. Isakannya semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kuantar kau pulang." ucapnya, lalu berjalan ke samping pintu untuk memakai jaket panjangnya sekaligus menyambar kunci mobil.

Naruto tetap bergeming. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke langsung menoleh tajam ke arahnya, kesal. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan ke arah Naruto, menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu kuat-kuat supaya berdiri. "Jangan banyak alasan. Kuantar kau pulang sekarang juga." tandas Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto untuk keluar bersamanya.

Naruto tertawa miris. "Kau benar-benar ingin segera mengusirku ya?" Tawanya kedengaran sumbang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, kemudian dia berbalik menatap Naruto di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tantang Naruto, tapi sorot matanya sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang sedang menantang. Mata Naruto meredup gelap, terselubungi kesedihan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka penuh kesunyian yang canggung. Naruto menolak untuk menatap Sasuke, lebih memilih untuk melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bersuara, sampai keduanya tiba di depan rumah Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke dengan suara kaku.

"Hn,"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Naruto keluar dari mobil, lalu menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi dia berjalan ke arah rumahnya, membuka kunci pintu rumah itu dan menghilang dari baliknya.

.

Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya, frustasi. Dia menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut seperti mau pecah.

Sial... ada apa dengan dirinya malam ini?

.

.

.

Selama semingguan ini, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak saling berhubungan.

Jika setiap hari Naruto lah yang rajin mengirimi pesan ke Sasuke, sekadar untuk menanyai kabar atau hanya ingin menyapa, kali ini, setelah kejadian malam itu, mereka berdua benar-benar saling diam.

Naruto merasa tidak ada gunanya dia mengirim pesan lagi ke Sasuke jika lelaki itu tetap tidak membalasnya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah membalas pesan, dia hanya akan meladeni telepon dari orang lain, itupun di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Hubungan mereka seperti diombang-ambing. Benar-benar sudah tidak sinkron lagi.

Naruto sendiri pun juga sudah merasa lelah.

Meskipun cintanya pada Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkurang, tapi hatinya sudah lelah, benar-benar lelah. Dia tidak ingin menunggu dan diberi omongan palsu lagi. Dia lelah dikesampingkan karena urusan pekerjaan yang menurut Sasuke lebih penting.

Jika seperti ini terus, apakah mereka sebaiknya berpisah saja?

.

.

.

"Makan makananmu, Naruto!"

Haku, sahabat terdekat Naruto, berteriak membuyarkan lamunannya. Lelaki berparas ayu ini tampak kesal sekaligus khawatir melihat sahabatnya diam saja seperti itu.

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil yang sama sekali tidak ikhlas. Tangannya beralih mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Haku mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak biasanya kau menelantarkan ramenmu. Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sambil terus mengaduk-aduk ramen di mangkuknya.

"...Bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Senyum palsu Naruto langsung hilang.

"Tch, jadi benar ya. Sekarang kenapa lagi huh?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke minggu lalu."

Haku memutar bola matanya dengan sikap jengah. "Bukankah kau selalu bertengkar dengan dia?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan begitu... ini... Kami benar-benar sedang bertengkar." Mata Naruto berkilat basah. Suaranya bergetar.

Sikap Haku mendadak serius. "Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, Naruto."

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, sedikit ragu, tapi tetap menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya ini. Semuanya, tentang dia menunggu di restoran selama berjam-jam, dia pergi ke rumah Sasuke, bertemu wanita asing, adegan tamparan itu... Benar-benar semuanya.

Haku memandanginya, terlihat sangat simpati.

"Naruto..."

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya, matanya merah seperti mau menangis.

"Hubungan kalian berdua itu tidak sehat."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak sehat?"

Haku mengangguk. "Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa kalian sering berkomukasi setiap hari?"

"Well, sekarang aku tidak pernah menelpon ataupun mengiriminya pesan- _ttebayo_. Tapi sebelumnya aku yang selalu menghubungi Sasuke lebih dulu."

"Pesan atau telepon?"

"Telepon."

"Kenapa kalian tidak saling mengirim pesan?"

"Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku."

"Jadi kau meneleponnya?"

"Benar."

"Hmmm..." Haku tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kapan kalian terakhir berpelukan?"

Naruto kelihatan tidak nyaman. "... bulan lalu mungkin?"

"Berciuman sungguhan?"

Pemuda pirang itu berdeham. "Umm... pada malam setelah ulang tahun Konohamaru... sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu." Wajahnya memerah.

Haku mendesis. "Kapan terakhir kalian berhubungan badan?"

Naruto bergeser tempat duduknya, benar-benar kelihatan tidak nyaman. Dia tidak mungkin mengaku pada Haku kalau terakhir kali dia melakukan seks dengan Sasuke adalah tujuh bulan yang lalu sepulang Sasuke dari Paris. Itu akan terasa memalukan.

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja, Haku pun berspekulasi. "Biar kutebak. Lebih dari enam bulan?"

Naruto mengangguk malu-malu, wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tch!" Haku mendecak lidah. "Itulah yang kumaksud, Naruto, hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu sudah tidak sehat lagi."

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, memandangi ramen di dalam mangkuk.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Haku menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau masih mau bersama Sasuke?"

"Entahlah..." cetusnya. "Dia berubah, pekerjaannya sepertinya lebih penting daripada aku- _ttebayo_."

Haku menghela napas keras-keras. "Jadi kau mau berpisah dengannya?"

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar, seperti terkejut.

"Berpisah?" ujarnya, seakan tidak percaya. "Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Sangat." Naruto berucap tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Kami sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, jadi sangat sulit mengubah perasaanku."

Haku menatapnya skeptis. "Dan menurutmu Sasuke juga merasakan hal itu?"

"..."

"Kau tidak yakin kan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Lelaki berambut panjang di depannya tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau beri dia kesempatan saja?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mendongak dan menatap Haku dengan penasaran.

"Kesempatan?"

Haku mengangguk. "Benar. Beri dia kesempatan terakhir. Coba kau katakan padanya bahwa kau ingin memperjelas hubungan kalian. Tanyakan apakah dia masih ingin bersamamu atau tidak. Jika dia masih mencintaimu, dia pasti akan menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padamu. Hubungan kalian akan kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Entahlah... Bagaimana kalau ternyata kami malah berpisah? Aku..."

"Naruto! Kau masih ingin mempertahankan keadaan kalian yang seperti ini?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Haku, kami sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun! Akan sangat menyakitkan jika kami berpisah semudah itu- _ttebayo_!"

Haku menghela napas, menatapnya sedih.

"Naruto, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." akunya. "Kau sama sekali tidak bahagia kan?"

"..."

"Jangan khawatir. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, kalian akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Jika dia ternyata... sudah tidak lagi seperti dulu, kau hanya perlu melepaskan dia, dan memulai dari awal lagi dengan orang lain."

"Itu sama sekali tidak mudah, Haku."

"Kau pasti bisa, Naruto! Kau percaya Sasuke kan?!"

"..."

"Jadi coba saja."

.

.

Setelah memikirkan dalam-dalam selama nyaris seperempat jam, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan mencobanya."

Haku tersenyum tulus menanggapinya.

"Aku akan memberi Sasuke kesempatan terakhir."

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

a/n: Naruto, Tanjoubi Omedetou! LOL, aku malah bikin Naruto galau di hari ulangtaun dia. Aku author yang kejam*plakk XD

Konbanwa minna, author baru nih. Scarlett Overkill. Semoga fanfik ini menghibur ya. Gomen kalo ceritanya terlalu mainstream dan aneh, author lagi belajar bereksperimen. Siapa tau pemikiran gila ternyata bagus juga buat dibikin cerita XD .Aku masih newbie sih, jadi kalo ceritaku aneh ya harap maklum XD.

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa tinggalin REVIEW di kotak bawah ya, biar aku tau cerita ini mau dilanjut apa nggak. Kata author-author senior sih review para readers itu kayak suntikan semangat buat nglanjutin cerita. XD

Well, bye!

-Scarlett wae-


End file.
